End of the World
End of the World is a place introduced in Chapter 90. In this location, is an empty field of darkness dotted by snowy fragments of land, and showered by infrequent dark orbs being drawn deeper into the world. It can be access after completing Chapter 89 where a crack of purple light starts to appear after Master Hand is defeated. Enemies Final Dimension *5 Invisibles *4 EX Ice Guards *2 Rideloid-G4s *4 Ride Armors (Red) *Vile *2 Sizaths (Black) *Black Valkyrie (Last time) *Black Bravo (Last time) Giant Crevasse *Arch Behemoth *6 Darkballs *10 Black Slimes *3 8-Bit Gloombas *5 Dark Koopatrols *2 Corrupted Ice Warriors *Illusion Icy Steven World Terminus Hinmachi Village *3 Elite Heavy Golems *Iron Golem *Giant Golem *4 Elite Rhythm Robots (Black/Flying) *5 Elite Rhythm Robots (White/Flying) *Shadow (Last time) Springfield *25 Space Aliens *Kid Buu (Last time) Willamette Mall *Medusa Gorgon (Last time) *15 Zombies *2 Raa Zombies *Gargantuar *20 Imps *Headless Horseless Horseman (Last time) *Zombot (Last time) *Witch (can be avoived) The Train *5 Elite Troll Monsters *Achmed Frollo (Last time) *Yusuf (Last time) *Umlaut (Last time) *True Ogre (Last time) *Gospel (Last time) Raccoon City *4 Elite Tryants *2 Elite Super Tryants *4 Flying Viruses *Shibiretta (Last time) *Loki (Last time) Haunted Graveyard *5 Elite Red Arremers *2 Elite White Arremers *4 Elite Kouma Ekisha *Aya-Me (Last time) *4 Elite Jaune *2 Elite Oranges II *Ciseaux (Last time) Fucking Colliseum *3 Elite Spiny Goombas *2 Elite Gorluks *Cerberus *Hades (Last time) *The Masked Pope (Last time) The Judgement Tower *5 Elite Invisibles *6 Elite Goblins *4 Ghosts *Data-Stockgil Icy Steven's Castle *4 Elite Corrupted Ice Warriors *7 Flying Ice Mets *2 Elite Alura Unes *Death (Last time) *Dracula (Last time) *Remains of Blastmon (First and last time) Team Flare Headquarters *5 Elite Fire Warriors *3 Invisibles *2 Elite Shiny Mega Gengars *5 Elite Gyaradoses *Albedo (Last time) *Data-Darkrai Game Over *15 Elite Shroobs *The Sphinx (Castle Cat 2) *10 Elite Saibamen *6 Aliens *Bear and Shark *4 Elite Fallen Ogretails *5 Elite Cocoon Maidens (Freeze) *5 Elite Heavy Fulgores *GBF Jr. (Last time) *Zombozo (Last time) *Vajra (Last tme) Hollow Bastion *14 Shadows *3 Defenders *6 Tornado Steps *2 Elite Assault Riders *4 Neoshadows *Destroyed Behemoth *Anseem, Seeker of Darkness (Last time) Cheatrix *4 Elite 8-Bit Glombas *8 Elite 8-Bit Mets *11 Elite 16-Bit Mets *4 Elite 8-Bit V-Guards *Data-Drumotron VI Bagrarex Headquarters *5 Elite Metarex Jumpees *15 Elite Metarex Troopers *5 Elite Minemons *15 Elite Troopmons *AxeKnightmon (Last time) *Yellow Zelkova (Last time) Vegus' Castle *6 Elite V-Guards *4 Elite V-Shielders *7 Elite Flying V-Skies *4 Elite Ninjas *6 Elite Spiky V-Guards *Ein Belanos *Drei Belanos Southtown *Data-Gesee Evil Grounds *Chernabog Volcanic Crater *3 Elite V-Giants *8 Elite V-Guards *13 Elite V-Minis *6 Elite V-Skies *2 V-Angels *6 V-Shooters Linked Worlds *5 Corrupted V-Guards *7 Corrupted Ice Warriors *5 Corrupted Mets *8 Corrupted Shadows *11 Corrupted Black Pookas *9 Corrupted Black Slimes *Corrupted Raijin *Corrupted Fujin *15 Corrupted Zombies *8 Corrupted Metarex Jumpees *4 Corrupted Large Bodies *4 Corrupted V-Giants *2 Corrupted Gargantuars *Corrupted Behemoth XANA Room *7 Red Headless Kings *3 He*5 Sphinx Menhirs *Skeith (Last time) *3 Eagles G *5 Raidens *7 Batton Bones S *Sigma *5 XANA Ice Warriors *Shadow Icy Steven **Dragon Icy Steven Themes [[Category:Places]